Tahun Baru Gaje
by Devi Switch Reverse
Summary: Tahun baru! mau tau apa yang dilakukan Elgang Author dan 2 OC kesayangan Author? pengen tau? kepo deh #plak# baca aja. G.A.G : GARING ABAL GAJE. pairing ElsxAi ChuxEve OCxOC


**Me: eh eh tau gak?**

**Elgang: apaan?**

**Me: INI TAHUN BARUUUUUU! *mukul gong***

**Elgang: YAAAAAAAAAAYYYYY! BAKAR RUMAH AUTHOOOOOORRR! *ngambil obor***

**Me: NUUUUUUUUU! MALAM INI KITA MENGGAJE RIAAAA!**

**Elgang: NUUUUUUUUUUU!**

**Chung: WARNING! GAJE ALAY ABAL GAK MUTU GAK GUNA DAN HAL-HAL BURUK LAINNYA!**

**Me: jahat...**

**Classes:**

**Elsword: Rune Slayer**

**Aisha: Elemental Master**

**Rena: Grand Archer**

**Raven: Blade Master**

**Eve: Code Battle Seraph**

**Chung: Deadly Chaser**

**Ara: Sakra Devanam**

**Elesis: Blazing Heart**

**Add: Psychic Tracer**

**Switch: Sword Of Aura**

**Mirai: Elemental Priest**

**Author: ArchGajeness *XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD***

**Tahun Baru Gaje**

**(By: Devi Switch Reverse (aka SwitchON *yep ganti penname XD*))**

pagi hari yang cerah di Velder. atau tepatnya subuh karena masih jam 1 pagi. di pagi atau subuh yang sunyi ini, terdengar suara bel di kediaman Elgang.

didepan pintu kediaman Elgang berdiri 3 orang gaje yang misterius. mereka terus pencet belnya. tapi karena gak dibuka-buka, akhirnya 1 orang ngebuka pintunya dengan cara diludahin. dan pintunya langsung meleleh.

Makhluk Gaje 1: "WOI! KELUAR LU SEMUA! BANGUN-BANGUN! SAUR WOI SAUR! ADA MALING ADA MALING! ADA-"

omongannya terhenti karena mukanya udah dilempar celana dalam. eh. maksudnya sepatu.

Eve: "bacot lu. jam berapa tau gak lu? jam 1! goblok sia."

Raven: "apaan sih ni ribut? oh ada si Author tolol rupanya"

orang yang ternyata disembunyikan dari tadi ternyata adalah Author. dia udah nemplok di tembok. tapi karena ke gajean yang sangat meluap, dia berhasil keluar dari situ tanpa luka sedikitpun.

Elsword: "ngapain lu kesini? gak liat lagi pada ngapain? MOLOR BOSS! MOLOR!"

setelah Els ngomong gitu, dia langsung di gampar Aisha. + Eve.

Switch: "kalian gak tau? entar malem kan tahun baru"

Chung: "masa? *liat kalender* oh iya! besok tahun baru! AYO SEMUA! AMBIL OBOR! BAKAR RUMAH AUTHOR! AMBIL ANDROID + LAPTOPNYA! JUAL CHARNYA! AMBIL TABUNGANNYA!"

Author: "NUUUUUUUUUUUUU! CETOP CETOP CETOOOOPP!"

Eve: "BACOD LU NYUK. GAK USAH SOK IMUT DAH LU!"

dan Author nemplok lagi ditembok.

Add: "tahun baru? si Tahun ultah ya? yang ke 2014 ya?"

Author: *masih nemplok* "muke lu sangar. otak lu pea"

dan Author nancep makin dalam di tembok.

Mirai: "yaudah daripada ngebantai Author gak guna ini, mending pada tidur lagi aja. kita persiapan nanti siang aja. biaya ditanggung Author kok"

Author: "heh, apa-apaan lu ngomong gak di-"

Author di death-glare Aisha, Rena, Eve. dan para lelaki kasih wajah suram.

Author: "tidur lagi dah lu semua. hus hus"

setelah itu Author diiket sampe jam 12 siang...

**~Siangnya~**

karena udah jam 1, jadi Author udah dilepasin. sebagai jaminan biar dia gak berbuat yang aneh-aneh lagi, Androidnya + Laptopnya disita.

Elsword: "yaudah, sekarang kita ngapain? jadi bakar-bakaran kan?"

Raven: "jadi, ntar rumahnya Author"

Author: "masih aja lu pada..."

Aisha: "bakar rumah Author buat acara final aja. sekarang kita ngapain?"

Rena: "ke Ancol aja yuk!"

Raven & Eve: "NOOOO! ENTAR GUE KARATAN!"

Rena: "oh iya"

Switch: "mending kita ancurin rumah Author aja. gimana?"

Chung: "bagus tuh. biar rame"

Author: "gue author yang nista ya?"

Raven: "ya ya bisa jadi"

Elsword: "ngenet dah yok? lagi event log in terakhir 2013 kan?"

Author: "ngomong kek daritadi"

Elsword: "kalo ngomong dari tadi, gak akan ada humornya"

Author: "yus loh? miapah loh? yang benel loh?"

Eve: "diem aja dah lu nyuk"

dan Author mental ke monas.

Ara, Elesis & Add: "gue gak ikut ah. chara gue belom update"

Switch: "gue juga gak ikut deh. lagi males main. Mirai, ngedate yok!"

Mirai: "ayo deh"

Author: "*dengan kekuatan ArchGajeness balik lagi* sono dah. hus hus. pacaran wae"

dan akhirnya mereka putusin buat main warnet

Elsword: "bang! 6 komputer bang! yang 1 ini tolong iketin di sekuriti. takut ngamuk *nunjuk Author*

Author: "heh gue juga main. gini dah. kita PvP. yang kalah harus nembak cewe yang dia suka pas jam 12 malem nanti gimana? buat para cowo nih! termasuk lu Chung. dari 3 musuh yang dihadapi, yang paling banyak kalah yang kalah"

Elsword: "jadi terus gue sih! bang 4 komputer aja dah!"

dan mereka log in.

**Author (RS) VS Elsword (LK)**

***dari sini kita pake nama job aja ya**

RS dan LK maju. begitu deket RS lompat dan XZ tapi gak kena LK karena dia pake ZZZ. saat LK masih recover, RS pake kesempatannya buat nangkep pake ^XZ. setelah ketangkep, dia combo Z-Z-Z-Explosive Fist-X-X-Z-Critical Sword-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-X. HP LK berkurang 1/4 dan MP LK udah 300. setelah recover, LK maju dan Armageddon Blade tapi gak kena, jadi RS runner.

LK: "WOI AUTHOR KUNYUK! JANGAN RUNNER LOE!"

RS: "ALL FAIR IN WAR BOS! LU PAKE ARMA JADI JAUH GITU!"

kita lanjut. akhirnya detik detik terakhir Arma, LK bisa nangkep RS. LK pake combo, Z-Z-Z-Z-Armor Break-X-X-X-X-Rolling Smash-Sonic Blade-X-X-X-X. HP RS tinggal 1/2 dan MP nya 300.

RS: "lumayan lah buat pemula"

LK: "set dah. songong lu ye"

lanjut. karena LK terus ngejar RS, jadi pas lari RS pake ZZX dan LK kena perangkap. RS langsung combo Z-Z-Z-Explosive Fist-X-Z-Z..Z-Critical Sword-Z-Splash Explosion-Z-Z-Z-X-Z-Z..Luna Blade. dan LK K.O. RS Win.

Author: "MWAHAHAHAHA! MAMPUS LUH!"

Elsword: "bangga amat lu ye"

Raven: "sekarang gue lawan Chung"

**Raven (BM) VS Chung (DC)**

BM dan DC maju. DC spamming Silver Shooter sampe BM KD (Knock Down. bukan krisdayanti). BM maju. begitu deket dia Sonic Slash dan DC kena. BM combo Z-Z-X-Z-Z-X(Looping)-Z-Cut Tendon-Looping-Looping-Looping-Sonic Slash-Z-Z-Z-X-Z~Z-Wolf Fang-Awakening-^Z-Z-Giga Drive Limiter-Loping-Looping-X-Z-Z-Berseker Blade. DC K.O.

Chung: "yah gue emang masih harus latihan kayanya"

Raven: "gapapa lah. ada improvisasi dari yang dulu-dulu kok."

setelah selesai, inilah hasil PvPnya:

Author: Win 2 (Elsword, Chung) Lose 1 (Raven)

Raven: Win 3 (Author, Elsword, Chung) Lose 0

Chung: Win 1(Elsword) Lose 2 (Author, Raven)

Elsword: Win 0 Lose 3 (Author, Raven Chung)

Author: "GYAHAHAHAHA! GAK MAU TAU GUE! ENTAR MALEM TEMBAK AISHA LU!"

Elsword: "emang gue sukanya sama Aisha apa?"

dengan ini saya nyatakan. eh salah skripsi.

dengan kata-kata itu Aisha langsung jleb dan lari entah kemana.

Elsword: "eh? Aisha! tunggu mau kemana lu?"

All kecuali Elsword: "hayo luh Elsword anak orang ditangisin"

Chung: "hayo luh Elsword anak orang dihamilin"

semua natap Chung seakan dia itu Pikachu. eh emang udah Pikachu. maksudnya alien. alhasil dia digampar Eve.

Rena: "hayo loh Elsword. mending lu susulin dia sana. dari pada lu dibenci dia seumur idup. semua juga tau lu tuh suka sama Aisha"

_'dari pada lu dibenci dia seumur idup' _

_'dari pada lu dibenci dia seumur idup' _

_'dari pada lu dibenci dia seumur idup' _

dengan ini saya nyatakan. eh salah skripsi lagi. maksudnya, setelah kata-kata Rena itu terulang di kepala Elsword, dia langsung ngacir buat ngejar Aisha.

**Elsword POV:**

adooohh kemana lagi ni anak satu? larinya cepet banget lagi dah kaya dikejar setan. eh kalo dikejar setan, berarti gue donk setannya? ah bomat lah. yang penting dia dulu ketemu. kayanya gue tau dimana dia kaburnya.

**Aisha POV:**

gue lari ketaman kota. tepatnya di air mancur. gue terus mandangin air disitu dengan tatapan kosong. gue gak percaya. ternyata Elsword PHP-in gue. jadi semua yang udah gue dan dia lakukan cuma tipu muslihat aja? gue emang terlalu naif.

gue terus mandangin air sampe seseorang nepuk pundak gue.

"apa mau l-", omongan gue terputus karena...

**Elsword POV:**

gue lari ke taman kota sampe gue denger...

"ELSWOOOOORRDD!", teriak seseorang yang gue yakin itu Aisha. firasat gue buruk.

**Aisha POV:**

"ELSWOOOOORRDD!", teriak gue sekuat tenaga karena gue dibungkem.

"diem gak lu! kalo mau selamet diem", kata orang yang nyulik gue. setelah itu gue diiket dan dimasukin ke mobil. Elsword...

**Elsword POV:**

gue liat Aisha diiket dan dimasukin ke mobil. beneran gak beres nih. harus gue kejar tuh mobil.

gue liat ada sepeda nganggur, jadi langsung gue kejar tuh mobil dengan full speed.

"AISHAAAAA!", gue teriak sambil nambah kecepatan sepeda gue. sampe akhirnya gue tepat disamping mobil itu.

**Aisha POV:**

"AISHAAAAA!", gue denger teriakan familiar. ini suara Elsword gue yakin.

"mmpphh!", gue gak bisa teriak karena mulut gue dibungkem.

**Elsword POV:**

gue terus gowes sepeda gue sampe gue nyusul mobilnya dan berhenti persis didepannya. dan alhasil mobilnya ngerem mendadak. dan berhenti pas didepan gue. 4 orang yang nyulik Aisha keluar dari mobil.

"eh tong. minggir lu kalo mau selamet", kata 1 orang yang nyulik. gue diem aja.

"ngerti gak sih lu-", gue ancem lehernya pake pedang gue. dan gue keluar aura destruction.

"lepasin dia kalo lu semua masih mau hidup", kata gue dan ngasih mereka death-glare.

"banyak omong lu!", 1 orang maju dan ngeluarin piso. tapi perutnya gue tendang dan gue tebas dia pake bagian tumbul pedang gue. jadi dia mental ke tembok.

"sialan lu tong!", teriak orang ke dua dan nyerang gue. tapi gue ngehindar dan gue tonjok perutnya dan gue lempar dia ketempat orang pertama.

"maju sini kalo berani", kata gue.

"kabuuuuuuuuuurrrrr!", dan mereka semua kabur.

**Normal POV:**

setelah Elsword berhasil ngalahin penculiknya, dia lepasin iketan Aisha. setelah dilepas iketannya, Aisha langsung meluk Elsword.

Aisha: "maaf ya. udah bikin khawatir"

Elsword: "gapapa kok. yang penting lu selamat"

Aisha: "makasih ya. Elsword"

dan mereka pulang.

di jalan Elsword ngeliat Aisha jalannya gak bener.

Elsword: "lu gapapa? kaki lu luka tuh"

Aisha: "nggak kok. nggak apa-apa"

tapi Elsword malah gendong Aisha bridal-style

Aisha: "e-e-eh?! Elsword! gue bisa jalan kok! lagian ini juga cuma luka kecil"

Elsword: "luka kecil juga lu jalannya kayak pinguin gitu"

Aisha: "baka"

Aisha mukul pelan bahu Elsword dan akhirnya relaxing dipelukan Elsword.

**~di rumah Elgang~**

semua hadir kecuali Elsword dan Aisha.

Author: "halaaahh ntu anak kemana ya bedua? ML kali ya?"

Author digampar Eve, Rena, dan Mirai.

Chung: "gak tau dah. eh main ToD aja yok. bosen nih gue"

Rena: "boleh juga tuh"

Raven: "sistemnya gimana nih?"

Chung: "gambreng. yang kalah yang jadi"

Raven: "ok"

Author: "hompimpa alaiyum gambreng! si Raven pake baju bebek! yak Raven"

Raven: "lu bener-bener benci gue ya?"

Author: "gak kok. gue cuma seneng liat lu nista"

Raven: "bunuh gue bunuh"

Chung: "yaudah. Truth or Dare"

Raven: "or boleh gak?"

Chung: "bunuh gue bunuh"

Raven: "okelah Dare"

Chung: "okelah dare. tampar Rena atau ngomong 'NASOD ITU MAKHLUK GAK GUNA!'"

Raven: "NASOD ITU MAKHLUK GAK GUNA!"

dan Raven di Heaven Fist

Chung: "next! hompimpa alaiyum gambreng! si Raven pake baju ronggeng! yak Eve"

Eve: "Truth"

Author: "jadi... apa lu suka sama Chung?"

Eve: *blush*"i-i-iya"

Chung: *blush*

All kecuali Cheve: "CIYEEEEEEEE!"

Author: "PJ NYA BEROOOH! PJ"

Eve: "kita belom jadian nyuk"

dan Author nemplok ditembok

Chung: "lanjut. hompimpa alaiyun gambre-"

DUAAAAGHH. suara pintu didobrak. alhasil semua nengok. ternyata sesosok Elsword yang sedang menggendong Aisha ala bridal-style yang mendobrak pintu.

Author: "kayanya, firasat gue bener deh..."

Chung: "gue menang Ven. sekarang bayar!"

Raven: "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDDGEE" *ngasih 200 juta ED*

Chung: "laris manis"

Rena: "ya amplop Aisha! kamu kenapa luka-luka gitu? kamu belom 'ternodai' kan?"

Aisha: "ya enggak lah! emangnya aku mainnya di taman lawang?"

Switch: "yaudah deh mending kita siap-siap bakar"

Author: "ikan kan?"

Switch: "rumah lu. ya udah tau ikan"

akhirnya mereka bakar-bakaran.

Author: "woi Els! jatah gue tuh!"

Elsword: "all fair in war bos! siapa cepat dia dapat!"

Raven: "siapa mau jagung bakar?"

Chung: "aku! aku!"

Rena: "tadi kamu kenapa Aisha kok luka-luka gitu?"

Aisha: "nggak kok. tadi cuma jatoh aja"

Add: "Skak mat"

Ara: "ahhh kalah lagi..."

Elesis: "gantian. lawan ku Ara"

Mirai: "Eve, mau?"

Eve: "boleh, terima kasih"

Switch: "ahhh.. udah lama gak santai kaya gini..."

Mirai: "kan kamu setiap hari santai..."

bakar-bakaran dihabiskan dengan penuh canda tawa. mulai dari Author dab Elsword yang berebutan makanan, sampe Author yang di Giga Stream Eve gara-gara bicara ngawur lagi.

sekarang tepat pukul 11:59.

Author: "Elsword. sesuai perjanjian"

Elsword: "ya ya ya"

11 : 59 : 10

Raven: "Chung, Aisha, Rena siap?"

Chung: "siap mabroh"

Aisha: "sip"

Rena: "wokeh"

11 : 59 : 30

Elesis: "ayooo gak sabar nih"

Add: "..."

Ara: "...! *muka greget*"

11 : 59 : 50

Switch: "ini dia"

Mirai: "kembang api"

Eve: "Elgang"

00 : 00 : 00

Raven: "SEKARANG"

Chung: "SHOOTING STAR!"

Rena: "GUIDED ARROW!"

Aisha: *nyalain kembang api*

Guided Arrow Rena mengarah kesemua misil yang di tembak Chung. dengan misil yang sudah di modifikasi agar menghasilkan ledakan yang indah, ditambah dengan kembang api yang diluncurkan Aisha, membuat malam tahun baru di kediaman Elgang menjadi sangat mengagumkan.

Author: "ahhh... ini yang kusebut mengagumkan"

Elsword: "lu udah ngomong tadi diatas"

Author: "ngomong-ngomong Els. perjanjian"

Elsword: "oh iya"

dan Elsword menghampiri Aisha.

Author: "Chung tolong background nya oke?"

Chung: "sip Bos!"

kita kembali ke Elsword

Elsword: "Aisha. bisa kesini sebentar"

Aisha: "ada apa?"

Elsword: *megang tangan Aisha* "mau kah kau menjadi kekasih ku?"

Aisha: *blush* "E-Elsword. kau bercanda kan?"

Elsword: "tidak. tidak sama sekali"

Aisha: *blush makin parah* "k-kalau begitu... a-aku..."

Chung: "OUTRAGE STRIKE!"

Aisha: "bersedia menjadi kekasihmu"

Elsword: *meluk Aisha* "terima kasih"

Rena: *ambil foto*

Raven: *siul*

Chung, Mirai, Switch, Elesis, Ara: *terharu*

Add: *tidur*

Author: "PJ NYA WOI PEJEEEE!"

good way to ruin the moment...

Elsword: "SHINING RUNE BUSTER!"

Aisha: "ELEMENTAL STORM!"

Rena: "SHOOTER DESTINY!"

Raven: "EXTREME BLADE!"

Eve: "PSYCHIC ALTILLERY!"

Chung: "OUTRAGE STRIKE!"

Ara: "THOUSAND BLOSSOM!"

Elesis: "ANCIENT FIRE!"

Add: *tidur*

Mirai: "ELEMENTAL BREAKER!"

Switch: "NEPHILYM JUDGEMENT!"

Author: "EMAAAAAAAKKK!"

dan yang kita tau selanjutnya adalah layar acara ini menjadi banyak semutnya.

_**THE END**_

**Me: Gyaaahh selesai juga... one-shot pertama ku. diakhiri dengan ending yang gaje**

**Elsword: well lumayan panjang. good work lah.**

**Chung: so Review?**

**Me: anyway. selamat tahun baru!**

**Elgang: HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

_**Devi Switch Reverse**_


End file.
